ottawafandomcom-20200213-history
Igor Kravchuk
| birth_place = Ufa, U.S.S.R. | draft = 71th overall | draft_year = 1991 | draft_team = Chicago Blackhawks | career_start = 1982 | career_end = 2003 }} }} }} }} Igor Aleksandrovich Kravchuk ( ; born September 13, 1966 in Ufa, Soviet Union) is a retired Russian ice hockey defenceman, who competed internationally for the USSR and Russia. Playing career Kravchuk started his NHL career in 1992 with the Chicago Blackhawks, who drafted him 71st overall in the 1991 NHL Entry Draft. He would also spend time with the Edmonton Oilers, St. Louis Blues, Ottawa Senators, Calgary Flames and Florida Panthers. In all, Kravchuk played in 699 regular season games, scoring 64 goals and 210 assists for 274 points, collecting 251 penalty minutes. He also played in 51 playoff games, scoring 6 goals and 15 assists for 21 points, collecting 18 penalty minutes. Kravchuk was also a member of the Unified Team that won the gold medal at the 1992 Winter Olympics. He now resides in Montreal, and coaches a youth team known as the Harrington Icebergs (www.wiha.ca/). And is a proud father of two sons; Ilya and Christopher. Career statistics --- Regular Season --- ---- Playoffs Season Team Lge GP G A Pts PIM GP G A Pts PIM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1982-83 Ufa Salavat Yulayev RSL 10 0 0 0 0 -- -- -- -- -- 1984-85 Ufa Salavat Yulayev Rus-1 50 3 2 5 22 -- -- -- -- -- 1985-86 Ufa Salavat Yulayev RSL 21 2 2 4 6 -- -- -- -- -- 1986-87 Ufa Salavat Yulayev Rus-1 20 2 2 4 10 -- -- -- -- -- 1986-87 Ufa Salavat Yulayev RSL 22 0 1 1 8 -- -- -- -- -- 1987-88 CSKA Moscow RSL 47 1 8 9 12 -- -- -- -- -- 1988-89 CSKA Moscow RSL 22 3 4 7 2 -- -- -- -- -- 1989-90 CSKA Moscow RSL 48 1 3 4 16 -- -- -- -- -- 1990-91 CSKA Moscow RSL 41 6 5 11 16 -- -- -- -- -- 1991-92 CSKA Moscow RSL 30 3 8 11 6 -- -- -- -- -- 1991-92 Chicago Blackhawks NHL 18 1 8 9 4 18 2 6 8 8 1992-93 Chicago Blackhawks NHL 38 6 9 15 30 -- -- -- -- -- 1992-93 Edmonton Oilers NHL 17 4 8 12 2 -- -- -- -- -- 1993-94 Edmonton Oilers NHL 81 12 38 50 16 -- -- -- -- -- 1994-95 Edmonton Oilers NHL 36 7 11 18 29 -- -- -- -- -- 1995-96 Edmonton Oilers NHL 26 4 4 8 10 -- -- -- -- -- 1995-96 St. Louis Blues NHL 40 3 12 15 24 10 1 5 6 4 1996-97 St. Louis Blues NHL 82 4 24 28 35 2 0 0 0 2 1997-98 Ottawa Senators NHL 81 8 27 35 8 11 2 3 5 4 1998-99 Ottawa Senators NHL 79 4 21 25 32 4 0 0 0 0 1999-00 Ottawa Senators NHL 64 6 12 18 20 6 1 1 2 0 2000-01 Ottawa Senators NHL 15 1 5 6 14 -- -- -- -- -- 2000-01 Calgary Flames NHL 37 0 8 8 4 -- -- -- -- -- 2001-02 Calgary Flames NHL 78 4 22 26 19 -- -- -- -- -- 2002-03 Florida Panthers NHL 7 0 1 1 4 -- -- -- -- -- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- NHL Totals 699 64 210 274 251 51 6 15 21 18 See also *List of NHL players *List of NHL seasons External links * Igor Kravchuk * Category:Soviet ice hockey players Category:Russian ice hockey players Category:Olympic ice hockey players of the Soviet Union Category:Olympic ice hockey players of the Unified Team Category:Olympic ice hockey players of Russia Category:Ice hockey players at the 1988 Winter Olympics Category:Ice hockey players at the 1992 Winter Olympics Category:Ice hockey players at the 1998 Winter Olympics Category:Ice hockey players at the 2002 Winter Olympics Category:Olympic gold medalists for the Soviet Union Category:Olympic gold medalists for the Unified Team Category:Olympic silver medalists for Russia Category:Olympic bronze medalists for Russia Category:Calgary Flames players Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Edmonton Oilers players Category:Florida Panthers players Category:Ottawa Senators players Category:St. Louis Blues players Category:National Hockey League All-Stars de:Igor Alexandrowitsch Krawtschuk ru:Кравчук, Игорь Александрович fi:Igor Kravtšuk